


For eternity

by w_x_2



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Restraints, Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8102566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: Mickey shifts onto one knee, clears his throat and is about to ask the question he had intended when Ian speaks up.“What-uh-?” Ian starts asking with wide eyes but stops himself.“What?” Mickey asks as he swallows.“Nothing.” Ian answers solemnly, wishing he'd been able to keep his mouth shut. “You just- just do your thing.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters, no harm intended, no profit made.

“You gonna open these up for me?” Ian asks as he tries to lift his hands from their position but only manages to pull on the handcuffs around his wrists.

 

Mickey drops his eyes to the leather cuffs and answers with as calm a tone as he can manage, “No.” He surprises himself with how cool and collected he sounds because he is in actuality only an iota away from a nervous wreck.

 

“Gonna keep me in these forever?” Ian asks with a teasing tone.

 

The older man clears his throat before replying, “Forever, yes.” Mickey fingers a cuff, “Those, no.”

 

Ian's eyebrows bunch and then Mickey is sliding the key into the lock of the left cuff. Once the lock is freed Mickey places the lock between his lips, the key on the bed, and then wedges the fingers of his right hand under the cuff to grab Ian's wrist, moving it right up against the bed frame where the metal string connecting the cuffs is wound around so that Ian's hands had remained in place. Mickey then unwraps the leather cuff from Ian's wrist with his free hand and around the bed frame, the lock goes back in place, giving Ian's right hand some more movement but not much.

 

Mickey looks up at Ian, slowly moves in to touch his lips to Ian's in a closed mouth kiss with his eyes open and locked with Ian's as his free hand caresses Ian's cheek.

 

When he withdraws Mickey is even more nervous, Ian is looking at him with curiosity in his eyes so Mickey looks back down at the hand he's keeping in place. He squeezes his fingers around Ian's wrist, but it's in reflex, in nervousness, rather than an intended action. Mickey tells himself to calm down and bring his hand down from Ian's face, softly touches his fingertips to Ian's palm and runs them down Ian's fingers until Ian opens his hand before Mickey moves his hand away.

 

Mickey shifts onto one knee, clears his throat and is about to ask the question he had intended when Ian speaks up.

 

“What-uh-?” Ian starts asking with wide eyes but stops himself.

 

“What?” Mickey asks as he swallows.

 

Ian swallows likewise. “Nothing,” he answers in a low tone as he makes his hands remain completely still and tries to school his face into a more relaxed expression.

 

“Nothing?” Mickey prompts.

 

“Nothing.” Ian answers solemnly, wishing he'd been able to keep his mouth shut. “You just- just do your thing.”

 

“My thing...” Mickey drawls as he gathers that Ian must have obviously realized what's going on. “And what's that?”

 

“You-” Ian cuts himself short again.

 

“I...” Mickey trails off.

 

Ian exhales loudly. “Just ask me,” he replies as he pulls on both hands in reflex. Neither hand moves much, both handcuff and Mickey's own hand remain strong in their grip on Ian's wrists.

 

Mickey arches an eyebrow and then looks down at the hand he is holding in his to check if Ian wants Mickey to release it, but Ian stays completely still.

 

The plan _was_ to ask Ian, but now he changes his tactics. “I don't have anything to ask you.”

 

“You do,” Ian retorts.

 

“I don't,” Mickey repeats with an honest tone.

 

“I-but.” Ian exhales slowly through his nose as he thinks. He'd been so sure that Mickey was gonna propose. Could he have pushed Mickey into not wanting to ask?

 

“Yes?”

 

 _No._ If Mickey had been going to ask Ian _the_ question, he wouldn't have been able to so easily stop him because Mickey would have been set on it. Which means that Ian read way too much into the situation and he was wrong. Ian squirms and then blushes bright red. “Come up here and let me blow you.”

 

“Tut tut,” Mickey lightly chides.

 

“It was a request,” Ian defends.

 

“Sounded like an order,” Mickey observes as he purposefully tightens his fingers around Ian's left wrist.

 

“I just...” Ian pauses to swallow as he looks away and then back before continuing, “...wanted to move on.”

 

“Move on from what?”

 

Ian squirms but Mickey waits him out. “I thought you were going _to_ and you're obviously not.”

 

“Going to?”

 

“Mickey!” Ian grumbles.

 

“Fingers straight,” Mickey instructs. “Other hand,” Mickey says when Ian further straightens the fingers of the hand held in Mickey's grasp.

 

Ian does as requested and then looks at Mickey as he waits for the next instruction.

 

“Put them together and point them up.” Again Mickey watches as Ian does it, and then he reaches down by his knee with his own free hand to grab the bottle of lube. Mickey brings it up above Ian's fingers and carefully tips it over so he doesn't get any on his own hand before slowly squeezing so it slicks Ian's fingers.

 

Ian rubs his fingers together to spread the lube without Mickey having to ask and wonders whether Mickey will release the hand still in the handcuff and have Ian take him apart or whether Mickey will climb into his lap. He doesn't have to wait for long because right after the bottle is back on the floor Mickey stands up and then settles with his knees and lower legs on the bed and the inside of his thighs on top of Ian's upper legs.

 

“Move your hand up.”

 

Ian lifts his hand as much as he can, pulling on the chain holding the other cuff to the bed post with his wrist but doesn't reach any of Mickey's skin.

 

That is until he looks back up at Mickey, nods and Mick lowers his body. It's all on Mickey to align himself because Ian really can't move his hand much.

 

Mickey rests his closed hand on Ian's shoulder for support as he rests with his crack on the tip of Ian's fingers and moves his other hand while still holding onto Ian's wrist so that Ian's palm settles into middle of his chest.

 

“Let me inside?” Ian requests.

 

“Yeah,” Mickey responds.

 

“How many?” Ian asks because he's still coning all his five fingers and he know his boyfriend is a champ at taking whatever Ian can give him but Mickey hasn't had anything inside of him today.

 

“All of them,” Mickey answers as he keeps lowering his body, craving the breach. But it doesn't come because Ian must bend his fingers inwards. “All of them,” Mickey insists. “You can twist and push and wriggle, but you will let me have them,” Mickey instructs with a commanding tone.

 

“Lemm-”

 

“Cone your fingers,” Mickey interrupts, demanding. “You can straighten some of them more than the others so they enter me at different times and I have some time to loosen, but you have to keep them all together.” Mickey uncurls the thumb of the hand on Ian's shoulder and strokes Ian's Adam's apple. “You'll give me your hand, won't you?” Mickey purrs.

 

Ian swallows as heat flows through his body to gather at his center and make his cock twitch. He didn't come too long ago, Mickey had given him one of most spectacular blow jobs ever while having the handcuffs restricting Ian's hands to the bed and his hands on Ian's hips so that Ian was at Mickey's mercy, so Ian doesn't have any of the urgency that Mickey must do because he's not come yet. “Yes,” Ian answers as he straightens his fingers once more before curling his index and little fingers so that he begins by breaching Mickey with two fingers.

 

Mickey moans and slides down, meets resistance as Ian tries to delay such a big stretch so soon and growls.

 

“Don't wanna hurt you,” Ian explains.

 

“Does it look like you're hurting me?”

 

“Lemme do it please?” Ian requests with a begging tone.

 

Mickey stops moving, ass lowering so that Ian has enough space to move his hand even with his restricted wrist. He gives Ian the illusion of some control until Ian breaches him with the tip of a third finger. “More,” Mickey utters with an urgent tone, he'd be lying if he said he was patient.

 

Ian groans but focuses harder in twisting and curling his fingers, in thrusting and finding all the gives so that he can feed Mickey as much of his hand as fast as his boyfriend can take.

 

When Ian finally touches his prostrate for the first time Mickey moans loudly even though Ian hasn't accomplished even half of his task.

 

Ian has done this before plenty of times, but he is usually given much more time even though Mickey is always demanding for more. This time though, it's Mickey running the show. Mickey had delayed Ian's orgasm several times until he'd had Ian begging to orgasm so he understands perfectly how much Mickey wants his own orgasm by now, can see how red, how full, how wet Mickey is by looking down between them at Mickey's hard cock. And he wants to give Mickey this, there is no doubt about that. He too can feel sparks of pleasure in his body at giving Mickey pleasure. But fuck, Mickey's hole is tight, and trying to get his knuckles past the rim seems to be impossible. Ian rubs Mickey's prostrate intently, giving the bundle of nerves plenty of stimulation so that Mickey moans wantonly and moves wildly atop him.

 

“Fu _ck_ ,” Mickey breathes with his eyes tightly closed as he revels in the almost over-stimulation.

 

“Too much?” Ian checks but keeps going until Mickey tells him otherwise.

 

“No,” Mickey answers in a wrecked tone as he makes himself move his hips up and down. “Ia-” Mickey breathes in deeply and tries again. “Ian, insi-inside me, ah, _now,_ ” he growls.

 

“You have to stop moving,” Ian voices after he tries but can't because Mickey is still fucking himself on Ian's fingers.

 

Mickey makes himself stop moving, leans down and attaches his mouth to Ian's neck where he sucks and nibbles at the skin. He lowers his body and moves forward until his hard cock meets Ian's stomach, and then even lower to rub against Ian's cock which is once more full.

 

Ian moans and thrusts his hips to better get their cocks in contact.

 

Mickey cants his hips to better align himself with the fingers already inside him and moves his mouth a fraction away from Ian's neck to instruct, “Give me your hand.”

 

“Yeah, ok,” Ian complies as he pumps his hand. Little by little he'll breach Mickey, he knows he will.

 

“Come on,” Mickey hurries as he opens his mouth and rakes his teeth across Ian's skin.

 

“Shit Mickey, you–” Ian stops himself, closes his eyes, and feels as he exerts pressure and softly wriggles his hand, trying his hardest to give Mickey his hand. When he finally feels Mickey's rim give, it takes him by surprise, he'd seriously thought he wasn't gonna be able to do it so soon no matter how much they both wanted it, but the fact is, the rest of his hand slides right in almost up to the wrist -the only reason it doesn't go any further is because of the leather cuff still firmly in place- it still isn't as big as the surprise he gets when he feels something surround the ring finger of his left hand before feeling Mickey's fingers release his wrist and move up and around his hand to interlace their fingers.

 

Mickey moves his now free hand to slide down Ian's back and moans loud and dirty in Ian's ear as he undulates his hips and feels the walls of his hole grip Ian's hand. “So close,” Mickey utters as he tries to generate movement to spark the pleasure inside of him at the same time as he rubs his cock along Ian's length and opens his palm wide at the middle of Ian's back to push their bodies as tightly together as possible.

 

“Did you just-?” Ian asks with a shocked voice as he tries to move the hand not inside of Mickey to see if what he felt is what he thinks with no success as Mickey swiftly places their interlaced hands behind Ian's neck.

 

Mickey stops Ian's questioning by kissing him open mouthed, filthy and demanding. He accomplished what he'd set out to do and now he deserves the culmination of the pleasure his body is receiving and taking from Ian.

 

Ian had intended to break the kiss and demand an answer, he knows he had, but with Mickey moving atop him oh so sensually and making him so goddamn _happy,_  he's content to let Mickey chase his orgasm before finding out whether or not Mickey had put a ring on his finger without asking Ian about it.

 

“Gonna come,” Mickey warns breathlessly with his lips still on Ian's mouth.

 

But Ian already knows. Mickey's pace has turned frantic, his body has tensed to the point that Ian's starting to lose sensation to his hand, and he can feel Mickey's wet cock sliding against his, the rub made easy by how much Mickey is leaking.

 

The little muffled moans that their kisses can't stop from emerging drive Ian's pleasure, and when Mickey bites down on his bottom lip and spurts on Ian's cock, Ian ups the pace of his own hips as much as he can until he too is orgasming once more.

 

“Fuck,” Mickey moans as he shakes atop Ian.

 

Ian tries to hold them upright but Mickey's weight is all falling on him. “My hand is still cuffed,” he reminds breathlessly.

 

Mickey grumbles but slides his hand away from Ian's back before he moves it behind his body and downwards, the movement makes him move his body down and he gets a spark of way too much feeling inside of him which makes him quiver and tense up.

 

“You ok?” Ian asks.

 

Mickey whines but makes himself find the clasp that keeps both cuffs together and then flicks it open before he's putting his whole weight on top of Ian and making him fall backwards onto the bed.

 

Ian's hand still has the cuff around his wrist but it's no longer restricted in how far away he can move it from the bedpost -now it's just restricted in the fact that his whole hand is inside of Mickey with Mickey still squeezing just as tightly so that there's no way he's getting free anytime soon- but this way he can make sure that his hand doesn't move much inside of Mickey, that he doesn't stir more feeling in over-sensitized muscles.

 

“Did you put a ring on my finger?” Ian finally asks as he tries to move the hand behind his head. Mickey hums and makes himself comfortable on top of Ian as he allows Ian to bring both their hands in level with his eye sight so that he can observe his own hand and see the ring that is now around Ian's fourth finger.

 

“Yeah,” Mickey answers, still out of breath.

 

“Where's my question?” Ian teases.

 

“You're mine,” Mickey answers as he purposely clenches his hole, the feeling is intense so he instantly makes his body relax, but it'll be enough for Ian to understand.

 

“I am,” Ian replies as he drops a kiss on the top of Mickey's head.

 

“I know,” Mickey tries to gloat but only ends up happily rumbling the statement.

 

“I love you,” Ian murmurs.

 

“Me too,” Mickey replies with honesty.

 

Ian tries to move the hand inside of Mickey in order to pull it out of Mickey but Mickey reflexively clenches around him. “I love you,” Ian repeats. “But do you think I can get my hand back at some point?”

 

Mickey snorts and moves minimally to make himself even more comfortable.

 

“Mickey-” Ian starts as he instead moves the hand by their heads that is still interlaced with Mickey's fingers.

 

“Ei,” Mickey chides and lifts his head to align their eye contact. “This one,” he squeezes his fingers around Ian's hand. “ _Never_.”

 

“A-,” Ian looks at their hands. “I didn't mean that one.”

 

Mickey looks at him challengingly.

 

“I'll marry you even though you didn't propose,” Ian assures.

 

“It's not an engagement ring,” Mickey informs and then corrects when Ian opens his mouth to protest, “It's an eternity ring.”

 

“I-oh,” Ian deflates. “Well, you can't blame me, I haven't got the chance to see it properly, your fingers are in the way.” Mickey bunches his brows. “Again, not complaining nor trying to get it off. I'm yours,” he convinces and then adds, “For eternity.”

 

“Hmm,” Mickey hums like he's only half satisfied, but it's done which a cheeky smile and a glint in his eyes.

 

“I meant this one,” Ian says as he looks to the arm that leads down to the hand inside of Mickey.

 

“This one?” Mickey asks teasingly as he clenches his muscles around Ian's hand. This time the action has a pleased sound emerging from his lips as pleasure sparks through his body.

 

“ _Yes_ ,” Ian moans in pleasure and winces in tenderness at the same time.

 

Mickey relaxes his muscles so that he isn't squeezing Ian's hand more than it already is by being snugly surrounded by Mickey's ass. “You asked if you could get it back at some point,” Mickey reminds and Ian nods. “At some point,” he responds with a wide smile.


End file.
